czarnobylfandomcom-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Amoniak/Jak to było/Rozdział 8
Rozdział 8. Ludzie Akademik A.P. Aleksandrow Niewątpliwie, zasługuje na specjalne wyróżnienie. W 1986 roku był Prezydentem Akademii Nauk ZSRR, dyrektorem IAE, Naukowym kierownikiem projektu RBMK i jego wynalazcą''„Wynalazcą RBMK nie był A.P. Aleksandrow, a S.M. Feinberg.”''. Jakie jeszcze miał stanowiska wówczas i posady – nie wiem. Jednak na wyżej wymienionych stanowiskach obierał proste zdanie na temat katastrofy 16 kwietnia 1986 roku. Być może będę się o nim wypowiadał stronniczo, ponieważ jestem święcie przekonany, że to przez jego projekt straciłem zdrowie i zostałem więźniem. Będąc wynalazcą reaktora i naukowym kierownikiem owego projektu nie utworzył zabezpieczeń odpowiedniej jakości. Jako Prezydent, jako dyrektor instytutu, jako przewodniczący na obradach MWTS, skierował śledztwo na zły tor. Jednak żadnych moich domysłów nie będę tutaj przedstawiał, wyłożę tylko znane mi fakty i ich interpretacje. Dwadzieścia lat temu, kiedy jeszcze pracowałem w Komsomolsku na Amurze, byłem w delegacji służbowej do IAE. Pracownicy instytutu, np. Je. Alikin, mówili, jak to jest u dyrektora: papier musi się odleżeć, a jeśli nabywa skandaliczną popularność, to nadchodzi czas jego realizacji. Nie sądziłem wówczas, że ta maniera A.P. Aleksandrowa dotknie losy moje i wielu innych osób. Zapewne, trzymając się swojej reguły, A.P. Aleksandrow nie zajmował się propozycjami komisji ds. awarii na pierwszym bloku Leningradzkiej AES: propozycjom W.P. Wołkowa i W.L. Iwanowa. Propozycje te oraz decyzje naukowo-badawczej rady Minsredmasza w sprawie zmniejszenia parowego efektu reaktywności do 1β jeszcze w latach siedemdziesiątych, jak i inne, daremnie leżały ukryte pod stertami innych na biurku. Czekały na skandal? Doczekały się! Powiedzcie, kto by zechciał i potrafił przeszkodzić akademikowi wprowadzać swoje decyzje w życie? Nie ma takich ludzi. On nawet nic nie musiał robić. On tylko pozwalał i rozkazywał. I tak, jak ludzie przed 1986 nie wiedzieli o Czarnobylu, tak by i dzisiaj się nie dowiedzieli. Przywołam fragment ze sprawozdania A. A. Jadrichińskiego: :„W samym IAE w 1965 roku byli I.F. Żeżeryn, W.P. Wołkow i W.L. Iwanow ukazując na niebezpieczeństwo jądrowe w proponowanym, a później zrealizowanym, projekcie RBMK. Ich działania jednak skutecznie zostały blokowane przez akademika A.P. Aleksandrowa, a ich sprawozdania odkładano ku zapomnieniu. Uruchomienie i eksploatacja pierwszego bloku Leningradzkiej AES w 1975 roku już w praktyce potwierdziły niebezpieczeństwo reaktorów RBMK. O ile do uruchomienia pierwszego bloku LAES naruszenia Reguł w projekcie RBMK można uważać za błędy, o tyle uruchomienie i eksploatacja pierwszego bloku LAES i postanowień budowy kolejnych tego typu rektorów, można nazwać tylko przestępstwem.” Nadal przy eksploatacji pojawiały się przejawy niezadowalającej jakości reaktora, które A.P. Aleksandrow znał. Nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, że akademik uświadomił sobie, jeszcze przed 26 kwietnia, iż zgodnie z przeliczeniami naukowymi, może dojść do awarii. W tym wypadku, dla ratunku własnej reputacji (kto by go o coś osądzał – trzy razy Bohater z ośmioma Orderami Lenina?) doprowadził do pracy wszystkie elektrownie, aby zwalić winę na personel. Dla niego uczynić to to był żaden kłopot, ponieważ w śledztwie dominowało Ministerstwo budowy maszyn średnich, IAE i NIKET. I wniosek taki rozlewał się jak balsam na wszystkie serca, do samej góry. Ach, jak zaciekle akademik broni swej pozycji! Po pięciu latach żadnej zmiany. W partyzantce by jemu równemu nie było. W „Огоньке” № 35 z 1990 roku wydrukowano wywiad z akademikiem. Bardzo specyficzny. Korespondentowi A.P. Aleksandrow odpowiada, że on nie należał do komisji śledczej w sprawie awarii. Formalnie tak, akademik nie taki, żeby pchać się do spraw, gdzie nie zdziała się nic, oprócz gula. Lecz tak naprawdę, stale on nakierowywał tor tam, gdzie chciał. Dalej jego słowa: :„Zrozumcie, są usterki w reaktorze. Tworzył to dawno temu akademik Dołłieżal, uwzględniając ówczesną mu wiedzę. Teraz usterki te zmaleją, skompensujemy je. Sedno nie leży w konstrukcji. Prowadzicie samochód, wywijacie kierownicą w złą stroną – awaria! Motor winny? Może konstruktor? Każdy odpowie: „Winny nieodpowiedzialny kierowca” Bardzo charakterystyczna wypowiedź. Niesamowite, jak dużo kłamstwa można zamieścić w jakiś dwudziestu słowach. Zapoznajmy się głębiej. Po pierwsze. „Usterki” reaktor posiada. Nie! To niedopuszczalne wady reaktora, dysklasyfikujące go z eksploatacji, bezpośrednie naruszenia normatywnych dokumentów obowiązujących w kraju. Akademik o nich nie mówi, on, jak i komisje, uparcie nie widzi tych dokumentów. We fragmencie o przebiegu wydarzeń mówiłem, jak „dostosowuje” się AZ do wymagań Reguł. A oto co mówi w referacie profesor B.G. Dubowski, który do 1973 roku kierował służbą bezpieczeństwa jądrowego ZSRR: :„To się w głowie nie mieści, jak mogli zatwierdzić kierownicy projektantów SUZ, a także Gostatomenergonadzor ZSRR… zatwierdzić tak duże, a w pewnych wypadkach pozbawione podstawowej logiki, przeliczenia. :''Przecież, tak naprawdę, reaktory RBMK-86 (czyli reaktory RBMK-1000, model po 1986 roku – A.D.) nie miały żadnego zabezpieczenia. Żadnego AZ! Ani od spodu aktywnej strefy, ani z góry.” Wszystko to powiedział B.G. Dubowski po analizie zabezpieczeń. Jeszcze kilka lat przed awarią alarmował. Jego propozycje szły do kosza. Sam główny konstruktor N.A. Dołłieżal uznał, że reaktor z tak dużym efektem reaktywności jest niesterowny. Nie był w stanie kłamać u schyłku swoich lat. Może twórca reaktora nie wie, że twór musi podlegać regułom? Ale czy to wiąże się ze zdrowym rozsądkiem? ''Po drugie. Sprytny, a raczej przebiegły, A.P. Aleksandrow zrzuca całą odpowiedzialność na N.A. Dołłieżala. Po prostu, Główny konstruktor ponosi odpowiedzialność, ale A.P. Aleksandrow już nie. Pieniądze za wynalazek otrzymał Aleksandrow, a nie Dołłieżal. Dwukrotnie zapotrzebowanie na wynalazek było odrzucane przez Biuro Związkowe („Литературная газета” № 20 z 1989 roku), wówczas przepchnięto przez resort jak sekret. A, moim zdaniem, Biuro daremnie odrzucało. Są oczywiste oznaki wynalazku: * wszystkie inne reaktory były niebezpieczne tylko przy dużym OZR. RBMK – i przy dużym, i przy małym * uniwersalna AZ – i wygasza reaktor, i rozpędza. Ponadto, A.P. Aleksandrow zajmował oficjalne stanowisko – Naukowy kierownik tematu RBMK. Wkład akademika w reaktor, od powstania do awarii, jest oczywisty. Po trzecie. A.P. Aleksandrow mówi, że te usterki teraz skompensuje się. Dobrze mówi. Tylko nie wspomina, że jemu te usterki jeszcze przed Czarnobylem były znane. No, o selektywności pamięci akademika trochę niżej. Po czwarte. Przekręca akademik, kiedy mówi o maszynie, kierownicy i kierowcy. Według wiarygodnego zapisu systemu kontroli nacisnęliśmy przycisk AZ podczas nieobecności jakichkolwiek sygnałów awaryjnych. Czy mamy prawo oczekiwać wygaszenia reaktora, czyli tego co zwykle ten proceder czyni? Niewątpliwie. Obrona musi działać nawet przy sygnałach awaryjnych – po to jest. Uruchomienie obrony reaktora przez operatora w żadnym wypadku nie może naruszać bezpieczeństwa jądrowego. My, nie „wywijaliśmy kierownicą w złą stronę”. Adekwatniejsze porównanie z samochodem będzie takie: „Prowadzicie auto, ciśniecie na hamulec. Zamiast hamować, samochód rozpędza się. Awaria! Kierowca jest winny? A może jednak konstruktor, obywatel akademik?” Widzicie, akademik A.P. Aleksandrow, niczym prawdziwy akademik, mówi: :„Pomyślcie, dlaczego awaria wydarzyła się w Czarnobylu, a nie w Leningradzie?” Tam mało brakowało! Leningradzka AES w 1975 roku cudem uniknęła katastrofy, z trochę innej przyczyny, lecz analogiczną do Czarnobylskiej w skutkach. Wskutek lokalnego przegrzania rozhermetyzował się kanał. Lecz w tej sytuacji całkiem mogły rozhermetyzować się trzy, cztery kanały jednocześnie, wszakże w trakcie remontu wymienia się 20 sztuk. Lecz teraz jasne jest, że trzy, cztery kanały doprowadziły do Czarnobyla. U akademika pamięć pracuje nader selektywnie. Wspomina o zaworach, o turbinie, lecz o reaktorze, oczywistym elemencie tematu, w ogóle nie pamięta. Pamięć odmawia mu też posłuszeństwa kiedy mówi o flocie i łodziach podwodnych :„W pracy na wodach żadnych incydentów nie było, przecież wtedy, w 1957 roku, przemysł był mniej rozwinięty, lecz nic się nie wydarzyło.” W Czarnobylu też przemysł się tak przedstawiał… Na łodziowych wodno-wodnych reaktorach też do 1973 roku nie przypominam sobie żadnej awarii spowodowanej defektami wyrobów. A oto według naukowego zabezpieczenia, a raczej niezabezpieczeni, do którego akademik miał oczywisty stosunek, były. Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, w 1962 roku na łodzi atomowej oberwała się rurka pierwszego obiegu o średnicy 10 mm. Tam są małe rurociągi i małe obiegi. Załoga ta robiła wszystko, żeby aktywna strefa nie pozostała bez oziębiania. Oni wiedzieli, że otrzymują dawki, jednak pracowali. Dlaczego? Bo bali się: * wysokowzbogacone paliwo roztopione może zestalić się w spoistą masę, co spowoduje wybuch jądrowy; * jeśli nie dojdzie do wybuchu, to rozgrzane paliwo może przepalić dno korpusu i dno łodzi. Po awarii instytut doszedł do wniosku, że nie doszłoby ani do wybuchu, ani do przepalenia. Po awarii do tego doszli, nie przed nią! Lecz zmarłych do życia nie można przywrócić. Gdyby wiedziała to załoga – zamknęliby na amen przedział i wróciliby do bazy, reaktorowi wszystko jedno czy zniszczy się. I nie byłoby żadnych ofiar. Znałem załogi wielu łodzi podwodnych. Nie mogę nic powiedzieć o obecnych, wtedy oficerowi obsługujący reaktory były wysokiej klasy specjalistami, dowódcami, mechanikami – wszystkim bez wyjątku. Lecz załoga to nie instytut, możliwości i zadania jej inne. Załoga swe zadanie wykonała z nadmiarem, zaś Naukowy kierownik A.P. Aleksandrow – wręcz przeciwnie. Inny wypadek. Na jednym z okrętowych zakładów zostawiono zaślepkę niedomkniętą w odgałęźniku rurowym i przy próbie wyrwało ją. Przez odgałęźnik wychodził pręt kratki, co tłumiło reaktywność. Kiedy lunęła woda, to potokiem zalało i doszło do eksplozji. Ciśnienie wyrzuciło przykrywkę reaktora, pręty wzmacniające, woda z reaktora wypłynęła na halę i reakcja ustąpiła. Nie pamiętam dobrze, ale zdaje się, że obeszło się bez ofiar. Skazali kierownika laboratorium zakładu. A więc – dwa instytuty – naukowy i konstruktorski – nie opracowali sytuacji awaryjnych, a pracownik fabryczny musi się domyślić, że przy zerwaniu zaślepki może wyrzucić kratkę. Jakże podobne to do Czarnobyla. Nawet główny bohater podobny. Doszło do awarii i od razu wyliczono, że AZ może wnosić dodatnią reaktywność. Ale obliczyli to po awarii, nie przed! O wyłączeniu SAOR i o programie testu nie ma potrzeby mówić, nie ma potrzeby znów tego roztrząsać. Ale tyradę akademika, przedstawiającą jego oburzenie, pragnę skomentować: :„Nie do wiary! Na samym początku Regulaminu tego eksperymentu napisano: „Wyłączyć system awaryjnego oziębiana reaktora – system SAOR”. Przecież to właśnie to włącza awaryjny system ochrony. Dwanaście razy (!) Regulamin narusza instrukcje eksploatacji AES. W najgorszym koszmarze czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Jedenaście godzin pracowała elektrownia z wyłączonym SAOR! Chyba sam diabeł przygotowywał i kierował tą eksplozją.” Cóż za eksplozja, jakiż to patos! Przecież to wszystko pod publikę. Doskonale akademik wie, że wyłączenie SAOR nie miało nic wspólnego z awarią. To przyznają wszyscy, nawet jego uczeń W.A. Legasow, a nawet nadzwyczaj tendencyjna komisja sądowo-techniczna. Wyłączyliśmy SAOR, ponieważ według dokumentów główny inżynier mógł to uczynić, chociaż można zaakceptować całkowity zakaz wyłączania systemu, kiedy jest możliwość powstania MPA (26 kwietnia nie była). Frazy: „Przecież to właśnie to wyłącza awaryjny system ochrony” – posiadając trochę wiedzy akademickiej, nie rozumiem. Zgodnie z OPB SAOR sam jest systemem obrony i nic nie włącza. Jak nakładają się na siebie naruszenia, już wiemy. Jedenaście godzin był wyłączony SAOR na czwartym bloku. Koszmar. Wielce Szanowny Anatoliju Pietrowiczu, przepraszam za pytanie. A Wam nie śnią się koszmary, że po dwa bloki na Leningradzkiej i Czarnobylskiej AES już kilka lat pracują bez SAOR? Przecież to, co tam jest, tylko w przybliżeniu odpowiada wymaganiom. I chrześcijańska pokora A.P. Aleksandrowa: „ja nie sędzia dla kogokolwiek” – obłuda, wilk w owczej skórze. A czymże on się zajmuje w tym wywiadzie? Pokorą? Nie widać jakoś. Jak nieświątobliwie obwiniał personel, tak czyni to nadal. Jak to mówią, co byś nie zrobił, to będzie problem. Tak samo jest u A.P. Aleksandrowa. Co artykuł, to kłamstwo. Gazeta „Известия” z 14 października 1989 roku: :„Trochę inaczej toczyły się losy początku energetyki jądrowej – zbudowano pierwszą na świecie AES (Czarnobyl – rezultat „okresu zastoju”, pełnego ogólnej nieodpowiedzialności)”. I ten na okres zastoju, na system zwala. Dlaczegóż okres zastoju? Kto mógłby zmienić całą tę sytuację? Nieodpowiedzialność dotyczy przede wszystkim ich samych. Nieodpowiedzialność to za mało. Tak potrzebne propozycje, mieli przed nosem na długo przed awarią. W sprawie reaktorów RBMK A.P. Aleksandrow nie miał nad sobą nikogo, nikt mu nie rozkazywał. Inna sprawa, czy można sprawnie kierować projektem, mając mnóstwo innych posad i stanowisk? Ładnie podeszła akademika gazeta „Правда”, publikując jego wypowiedź w KC KPZR podczas masowej dymisji starych członków KC. Tam wtedy mówił: :„Kierować takim instytutem jak IAE, największym i najbardziej skomplikowanymi pracami i jednocześnie troszczyć się o Akademię – było niezwykle ciężko. Wreszcie to skończyło się smutno. A kiedy doszło do Czarnobylskiej awarii, uważam, że wtedy i moje życie zaczęło się kończyć, także twórcze.” :„Diatłow myli się myśląc, że Aleksandrow mógł wszystko uczynić. Czego nie chciał I.Ja. Jemieljanow, tego Aleksandrow nie mógł.” Wcześniej twierdził, że do zajęcia stanowiska prezydenta Akademii zmuszono go siłą. Możliwe. Nie można było zrezygnować. A z posady dyrektora instytutu można było odejść? Zrezygnować z innych stanowisk można było? Można mieć dziesięć, piętnaście stanowisk? Tylko żąć, gdzie nie orał, nie siał. Akademik W.A. Legasow Prawda, o zmarłych mówi się dobrze, albo nie mówi się nic, należy się tego trzymać. Jednak nie sadzę, żeby to było dużym grzechem, skoro sam akademik tego nie dotrzymał. Operatorzy, których on obwiniał, zostali skazani, kiedy on już nie żył. Sam się tym zajmował, rozesłał także radzieckich fachowców – informatorów MAGATE. Nie chcę mówić o pracy W.A. Legasowa w akcji likwidacyjnej skutków awarii. W ostatnim czasie pojawiały się wypowiedzi o błędach niektórych przyjętych wtenczas rozwiązań technicznych. No, ale czas pokazał, że żadnej usterki nie było i teraz też nie ma. Siedząc w komfortowym gabinecie, za kilka lat może i do czegoś pożytecznego dojdą. Niech spróbuje ktoś w ekstremalnych warunkach, w krótkim terminie podejmować decyzję i niech sprawdzi, czy wszystkie będą optymalnie dobre. Poza tym, dlaczego to Legasowowi trzeba przypisywać błędne decyzje? Jeden on tam był? Wielichow też tam był. A Wielichowa krytykować niebezpiecznie? Wszakże żywy on i jeszcze przy władzy. W.A. Legasow z zawodu nie zajmował się reaktorami, nie znał dobrze energobloku i, wierzę, w całym tym galimatiasie mógł się nieco zagubić. Przez swój charakter zaufał innym. Lecz nijak to usprawiedliwia jego podpisu pod wnioskiem Rządowej komisji i działalności w MAGATE. Człowiek o szerokiej erudycji, zajmował się kwestią bezpieczeństwa produktów w ogóle. Przy całej specyfice przedsiębiorstw chemicznych, naftowych i atomowych kwestie bezpieczeństwa mają wiele wspólnego. Nie, nie mógł nie rozumieć akademik W.A. Legasow, że oskarżenie personelu w takiej sprawie jest niezgodne z prawem. Nie mógł nie rozumieć, że jeśli reaktor wybuchnął w zwyczajnych warunkach, bez żadnych kataklizmów przyrodniczych, to nie ma prawa reaktor istnieć. Nie mogą, nie powinny wybuchać reaktory, uwalniając tym samym ogromne ilości substancji promieniotwórczych do środowiska przyrodniczego. Z świadomością tego, a nie rozumieć tego w żaden sposób nie mógł, musiał naturalną koleją rzeczy dojść do pytania – dlaczego jednak doszło do katastrofy? Nawet całkiem nie zorientowawszy się w błędach personelu. Po takim pytaniu zaraz nasuwa się następne – czy reaktor odpowiadał normom bezpieczeństwa? Jeśli tak, to czy same przepisy są wystarczające? Nie mogło tych pytań nie powstać. Jakiekolwiek śledztwo awarii przeprowadza się z dołączeniem eksploatacyjnej i projektowej dokumentacji, a także dowodów danego sprzętu. To standardowa procedura. Pierwsze starania w tym kierunku ukazałyby niezgodność reaktora z OPB i PBJa. Za tym nie trzeba było nigdzie iść, wszystko jest w rękach Rządowej komisji, tylko nie ma tak powołania na prawa, a nazwane niedostatkami. Dlatego jestem pewny: wspomnienie o normatywnych dokumentach we wniosku nie jest świadome. I główna osobą odpowiedzialną za to jest akademik W.A. Legasow, razem z przewodniczących komisji B.Je. Szczerbą. Nie minister spraw wewnętrznych – on odpowiadał za swoją komisje, nie za technikę. W.A. Legasow nie miał żadnego udziału w powstawaniu RBMK. Lecz swoimi podpisami przysłaniach winy innych, świadomie. I nie tak już niespodziewanie list starszego pracownika instytutu: „Legasow – typowy przedstawiciel tej naukowej mafii, której politykierstwo w zamian kierownictwa nauką doprowadziło do awarii w Czarnobylu.”, który opisuje „Правда” W. Gubariew. Zapewne, nie tak już niespodziewane i niewybranie do Naukowo-badawczej Rady Instytutu: 100 – za, 129 – przeciw. Z jakiego powodu pohańbił swój naukowy autorytet, kto go do tego zmusił? Tego się nie dowiemy. Nie, światową sławę nie przyniósł mu jego referat we Wiedniu podczas konferencji MAGATE. On, zapewne, wiedział o tym. Kiedy zmarł?! To się w głowie nie mieści. Odejście W.A. Legasowa właśnie w rocznicę Czarnobyla mówi samo za siebie. Lecz ja jego do mafii nie klasyfikuję. Ten człowiek miał sumienie. Przez jakieś okrutne okoliczności poszedł na kompromis z sumieniem, lecz nie wytrzymał. Selekcja trwa. Wyniszczają się co do jednego ci, którzy mają jakieś ludzkie wartości. Doktor A.A. Abagian Dyrektor WNIIAES – inne jego posady nas interesować nie będą. Również wchodził w skład pierwszej komisji śledczej w sprawie awarii. Razem z wiceministrem G.A. Szaszarinem odmówił podpisania aktu grupy pracowników Minenergo, miał swój udział w napisaniu realistycznego aktu dopełniającego. Włączony w skład radzieckich informatorów i wysłany do MAGATE – wtedy drastycznie zmienił swoje poglądy. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak postąpił: czy dlatego, że Szaszarina wówczas usunięto ze stanowiska, czy dlatego, że „odzyskał” wzrok i dołączył do większości. Czego nie wiem, tego nie wiem. Konstatuję, że opinia doktora A.A. Abagiana w ciągu dwóch miesięcy przeszła na przeciwległy biegun, bez pojawienia się jakichkolwiek dodatkowych faktów. W tym czasie wyszedł tylko referat Rządowej komisji, który A.A. Abagiana w nowe wiadomości nie ubogacił, i decyzja Biura Politycznego, która żadnych nowych technicznych wiadomości, naturalnie, nie zawierała. Nie jestem w stanie przytoczyć całe dwa dokumenty, zestawię tylko jeden konkretny przykład. * Z dopełnienia do aktu śledztwa: :pkt.8 „Po analizach dochodzimy do wniosku, że praca AZ po odłączeniu dwóch TG nie łamie Technicznego Regulaminu i Instrukcji, a uruchomienie jej nie mogło zapobiec awarii, (…) doszło by do niej o 35 sekund później.” * Ze sprawozdania w MAGATE (tablica naruszeń, których dopuścił się personel): :„Naruszenie. Blokowanie obrony reaktora po zatrzymaniu się dwóch TG. :''Skutki. Utrata możliwości automatycznego wygaszenia reaktora.” Oba dokumenty podpisał A.A. Abagian: jeden w maju, drugi w lipcu 1986 roku. Załóżmy, że jednak przemyślał tę sprawę, wyciągnął inne wnioski. Lecz jak każecie rozumieć, doktorze Abagianie, wasze dwa nurty myślenia na temat blokowania obrony? W Regulaminie wyraźnie zaznaczono, wszystkie jej parametry i żadnych nieporozumień być nie może. W czasopiśmie, bodajże, „Наш современник” doktor obwieszcza, że oni potrafili pięć godzin dziennie odpowiadać na pytania fachowców i korespondentów. To pocieszające, jak postarali się przedstawić personel światowej społeczności (wyrażenie A.A. Abagiana), „pięknie”, „obiektywnie” przedstawili, dziękuję! Co do obrony, to było już omówione. A oto o poziomie mocy reaktora: * w dopełnieniu do aktu wyraźnie ukazano, że w niejednym przedawaryjnym dokumencie nie ma nawet aluzji o ograniczeniu poziomu mocy reaktora, tym bardziej o poziomie 200 MW; * światowej społeczności przekazali: praca na poziomie mocy poniżej 700 MW jest zabroniona przez Regulamin. Krótko i jasno. Kłamstwo, no i co? Oto tacy „pryncypalni” ludzie zajmują się i będą się zajmować śledztwem. No, wszakże są panami własnego słowa: dali słowo, to mogą i zabrać. ----